percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 – Shouldn’t my mom be chaste? I looked up, and above my head was a hologram of a brilliant silver bow and arrow. “Impossible” Chiron gasped, “It cannot be. She has made an oath.” His tone was aghast and unbelieving, like he could not believe that sign above my head was true. I looked up, the hologram was already fading. After a moment, Chiron collected his bearings and stared at me in wonder, “Hail Luna Silver!” He announced and knelt, “Daughter of the Goddess of Hunt, and the Moon, the Goddess Artemis.” Then, everybody gasped. They looked at me nervously, I could hear faint nervous and shocked murmurs, even Annabeth and Percy looked at me, and their eyes wide open with astonishment. “I’m a daughter of Artemis?” I asked I fully know well that Artemis had given an oath to be a maiden forever; she never liked the company of men, but then again, why am I here? “Chiron” Annabeth was beside me then, “This must be a mistake, I think we should…” she trailed off. Just then, a wave of water entered the hall, it didn’t touch the ground though; it was floating, creating a circle of water. Percy stepped beside the water, he threw a golden coin into the floating water, Annabeth told me Percy was Poseidon’s son, the god of the sea, she said Percy can control water, I never knew I’d see that instantly. “What are you doing?” Annabeth asked him, wary. Percy looked like he wasn’t even sure why he was doing it, “Someone told me to” he answered, his head cocked towards the floating water, “She wants to talk.” Then a silver smoke came up from the fountain, an image shimmered, getting clearer and sharper, after a moment, I saw beautiful woman, with long auburn hair that fell down her chest, she had a silver circlet on her hair, like a tiara, her eyes were the same color as the moon, she wore a long white gossamer dress. The image focused on her face, she looked more beautiful. “Hello Percy” the woman’s strong voice echoed the hall, “I’m glad you did what I asked. Thank You.” “Umm” Percy stuttered, “You're welcome, I’m sorry I was a bit unsure.” He blushed a bit, “I was so used to your other form.” The woman smiled, “Yes, I don’t use this form unless it’s a full moon.” As if in effect, the bright full moon shined. “Thank you again, Percy.” Percy nodded, “It nothing, Artemis.” The name sent a chill through my skin, this beautiful woman – a goddess – Artemis – one o f my favorite goddesses in Greek myth – she is my mother. Artemis’ eyes focused on me, “Hello Daughter.” She greeted me, “It seems I have much to explain.” “Yes” Chiron said, “Quite a lot I must say.” “Don’t worry, Uncle.” Artemis said, her eyes never left mine, “That is why I am here.” “Thirteen years ago, in the woods, I was hunting, then, I happen to come across a man. He was nice, gentle, and he was exactly like me. But I never loved him, though I did favor him greatly. After a few months I returned to the woods, I saw the man again, but not in the same condition I would have expected, a bear had attacked him, before the bear finished him, I took action and stopped the wild creature” her eyes turned sad, “but Cayden was not so lucky when the bear left. He didn’t want me to save his life, he said he knew who I was, and what I was, he could see through the Mist.” “Luna” she said my name calmly, as if she had said it many times, “I never gave birth to you, like I promised, my oath has never been broken, I never conceived you. But you are my daughter.” “But how?” She smiled patiently, “Like my sister, Athena, I have my own way to create a child, as Cayden’s last breathe came out of his mouth, I turned it into a baby. My child – my only daughter. It was you Luna.” I couldn’t speak. “The woman you call, Gran-Gran, she is one of my maidservants, but she is not a hunter, but she serves me, I have assigned her to take care of you.” “Gran-Gran?” she knew who my family was? Why didn’t she tell me? Suddenly Artemis frowned, “My Hunters will be there by sunset tomorrow, Thalia will be giving you something, it is my gift for you my daughter.” The image was fading, “Wait…” I wanted to ask too many questions, so many … but they all stuck in my throat. “We shall speak again…” was all my mother spoke before the image was gone. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page